Pengalaman
by SaksUrake HAUchiRunoHA
Summary: Pengalaman first night Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saino, Nejiten dan Shikatema.


Senpai sekalian, terimakasih untuk kesediaan senpai-senpai mereview cerita saya yang lalu. ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Sasusaku**

**Naruhina**

**Saino**

**NejiTen**

**ShikaTema**

**Rated M**

**

* * *

**

Makasih untuk para senpai sekali lagi. Lagi-lagi saya membuat rated M, penggemar hentai sih. V

Ini fict colab saya dengan teman-teman saya penyuka pairing tertentu. ^^. Saya cuma buat Sasusaku dan tukang edit. ^^

* * *

**Pengalaman**

Suatu ketika, di hari yang cerah, dimana semua orang menyambutnya dengan gembira, di suatu sudut taman, beberapa kunoichi sedang berkumpul dan bergosip ria. Di bawah pohon besar yang rindah, mereka duduk lesehan dibawahnya. Dapat terlihat dari jauh, mereka sedang tertawa-tawa, kecuali, hanya satu orang yang hanya sebatas tersenyum dan mengangguk malu-malu.

"Hahaha, tak kusangka seperti itu polah tingkah Naruto kalau di rumah!" seru Ino sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras. Hinata hanya menunduk malu-malu menatap rerumputan hijau di bawah kakinya yang duduk bersimpuh.

"Hehehe, Naruto tetap tidak berubah, walaupun sudah punya istri tidak berubah," kata Sakura sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit berair karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"A.. I… Itu seb… sebenarnya karena… di… dia tid… dak se.. sengaja melakukannya," sahut Hinata pelan kemudian memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Ia masih menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar cepat di wajahnya.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu. Kalian harusnya kasihan pada Hinata. Tuh, wajahnya semaki memerah!" lerai seorang kunoichi dari Suna, Temari. Sakura dan Ino berpandang-pandangan kemudian menunduk malu.

"Hehehe, iya deh, maaf ya Hinata!" kata mereka berdua sambil tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk. Tenten yang melihatnya tersenyum.

Suasana sepi menyeruak. Semuanya berdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Suara kicau burung tak hentinya menemani mereka sedari tadi. Angin yang bertiup menambah suasana nyaman di antara mereka, matahari tidak terlalu panas, langit yang biru berhiaskan awan, sedangkan alam sekitar masih menampakkan keasriannya. Benar-benar suasana yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Hei!" tiba-tiba Ino berbicara merusak kesunyian yang tercipta. Masing-masing kunoichi yang mendengarkan menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tenten. Ino menggaruk pipinya.

"Hah? Kau seperti Sai!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba. Ino menatapnya sebentar.

"Aku kan istrinya. Kenapa?" katanya tak ambil pusing.

"Kau juga, menurutku kau sedikiiit lebih pendiam setelah bersama Sasuke!" lanjut Ino sambil melirik Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Oh ya? Aku kan istrinya," katanya menirukan perkataan Ino.

OoO

"Hei," kata Ino lagi memecah kesunyian.

"Ada a.. apa, In.. Ino?" Tanya Hinata. Ino berdiam sebentar, kemudian berdehem.

"Kita semua… baru saja menikah kan?" tanyanya sambil melirik jahil ke semua kunoichi yang berkumpul, Sakura, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten.

"Lalu?" Tanya Temari cuek.

Ino berdehem lagi. Tiba-tiba semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipinya.

"Eng… Soal… Itu…" katanya mulai gugup.

"Soal apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, soal apa, Ino?" Tanya Tenten.

"Soal malam pertama!" sahut Ino cepat, membuat kawan-kawannya terkejut.

"Hah?!!!" teriak mereka minus Hinata kaget.

"Biasa, biasa aja. Lagipula aku kan belum bilang apa-apa lagi!" kata Ino sambil menutup telinganya.

"Me… memangnya I..Ino mau bi..bilang apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ehm, cerita yuk, bagi-bagi pengalaman soal malam pertama!" katanya bersemangat. Kunoichi yang lain seketika melongo.

"Hei!!! Itu privasi tahu!" kata Sakura sambil memberikan kode tidak mau lewat gelengan kepalanya.

"Betul!" sahut Tenten sambil mengangguk setuju pada Sakura. Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia melirik ke arah Hinata yang mukanya yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus, sedangkan Temari menampakkan semburat merah tipis pada pipinya.

Ino cemberut.

"Haaah, kalian jahat sekali sih padaku! Aku kan pengen tahu!" katanya kesal.

"Dasar aneh!" kata Sakura sambil melirik Ino. Ino menatapnya gemas.

"Ayolah… cuma sekali ini saja! Aku cuma pengen tahu kok, tidak lebih. Nanti aku juga akan memberi tahukan kepada kalian!" kata Ino sambil memohon.

"T-I-D-A-K!" kata Tenten tegas. Ino merengut.

***

Para kunoichi itu pun kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

-

Kalau dilihat, beberapa, ralat, semuanya dari mereka pipinya berwarna kemerahan.

-

Sakura tampak menutupi wajah dengan lututnya. Di dalam, wajahnya berwarna merah sekali. Sesekali ia tampak menggeleng-geleng, mencoba mengusir sesuatu di dalam pikirannya.

-

Ino yang awalnya cemberut tampak menyandarkan dagunya di lutut. Memandang kesal pada teman-temannya kemudian terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian semburat kemerahan menjalar ke pipinya. Dan dengan anehnya ia memukuli kepalanya dengan tangannya.

-

Temari berbeda lagi. Dengan duduk bersimpuh ia mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling. Menatap semua orang yang pagi itu di taman. Pandangannya tertuju pada sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang duduk. Perempuan tampak cuek, sedangkan yang laki-laki tampak bosan dan mengantuk. Tiba-tiba ia membuang wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

-

Hinata sangat parah. Ia yang sangat pemalu, wajahnya sudah benar-benar sangat memerah. Ia menunduk sangat dalam untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

-

Sedangkan Tenten menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya sambil menggeleng, menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

***

Apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan?

Ternyata perkataan Ino barusan meracuni pikiran mereka. Mereka kembali mengenang masa itu, masa dimana- kau tahu kan? Setelah orang menikah.

Yah, mereka tidak salah memikirkannya, karena itu adalah hari yang special bagi mereka dan pasangan mereka, tepatnya suami mereka.

Mereka memang berstatus istri.

Mari kita lihat isi pikiran-pikiran mereka.

Uuuh, Gara-gara Ino aku jadi memikirkan ini kan, iya kan? Uh,

Itu kan hari specialku dengan Sasuke-kun,

Hari yang sebenarnya ada sangkut pautnya dengan Ino itu.

Tapi… Terimakasih untuk Ino, aku jadi bisa melakukannya. Hehehe

Hah, Tapi ini salahku kenapa dulu meremehkan Sasuke-kun!

Kyaaaa… Tapi yang penting, walaupun telat, tapi….

Gyaaaaa

(Sakura)

-

Ck ck ck… Dasar Semuanya pada pelit.

Bilang saja kalau itu adalah pengalaman memalukan atau apa sehingga kalian malu mengatakannya.

Iya, kan?

Aku dong, Sai saja…

Meskipun aku yang memaksa… Tapi….

Gyaaaaaa

(Ino)

-

Huh! Dasar merepotkan. Eh? aku ketularan!

Aku jadi memikirkan itu lagi! Cih! Itu memalukan sekali!

Huh! Dasar! Gara-gara dia aku jadi mengingatnya!!!

(Temari)

-

A… a…. Na… Naruto-kun….

A… Memalukan se.. sekali…..

Aku ti… aku tidak sanggup mengingatnya.

Tapi.. aku ba..bahagia…

Meskipun… Kau… Na… Naru…to su…sudah… membuatku… malu…

(Hinata)

-

Gyaaa!!!! Itu.. itu dia! Aku suka Nejiiiiii…

Kyaaa… Romantis sekaliii…

Gyaaaaaa

(Tenten)

***

Kelima kunoichi cantik itu masih berdiam diri. Tak menyadari mentari yang kian lama kian tinggi.

* * *

XD. Sudah selesai sampai sini, nanti ke depan adalah cerita komplitnya mengenai apa yang ada di pikiran para kunoichi.. ^^

Oh, iya. Maaf, para senpai sekalian, siapa dulu pairing yang akan di ceritakan?

Terimakasih...^^

Mohon bantuannya... m(-_-)m, melalui review. Terimakasih. ^^


End file.
